If I Die Young
by QueenFrances
Summary: "The Dingo is a pretty rough hangout; there's always a fight going on there and once a girl got shot." What led to this girl getting shot? Was it an accident? Did Sodapop Curtis have something to do with it?
1. 28 Days

**S.E Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 month<strong>

"Bug! Time to get up! Hurry up and get ready and come eat!"

"Ughh!" I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. I didn't wanna get up. Another day of trying to be invisible, watching boys from the side lines. Another day of trying to avoid the whole soc/greaser conflict.

"Katie! Get up now! Get dressed or you're going to miss breakfast!"

I turned on my back and looked at the ceiling. She'd come up here in a few minutes. With back up.

I sighed and got up. After I got back from the bathroom I looked in the mirror to see what I had to deal with today.

My eyes had huge bags under them. My dull auburn hair was fuzzy and all messy. And my blotchy red nose didn't help matters.

I took one last look, sighed again and went for the closet.

"Katie! Get up!"

"Mom, I'm up!" Sheesh

I picked out a red button up shirt and a blue jean skirt. Soc's skirts were long. Almost to their ankles. Greaser girls were half way up their thighs. I liked mine right at my knees.

Then there are the skirts. Greaser girls wore tight shirts. Tank tops and button ups. I think 'cause they were probably hand me downs. Soc's usually wore some kind of loose shirt with a sweater or their boyfriends letterman jacket over it. Me? I wore shirts that were a little baggy. My clothes screamed middle class, and that's the way I wanted it to be. I didn't like getting in the whole greaser/ soc fight. I'd seen what it could do.

I looked in the mirror again. Now for my hair. I grabbed my brush and brushed it down to where it was as flat as it was gonna get then pulled it into a pony tail. My nose and eyes weren't as red as they were. I put on a little mascara, pinched my cheeks and stepped back to look at my work.

I saw a middle class girl with fuzzy brown hair and squinty eyes. Scrawny with absolutely no boobs to speak of.

This was as good as it was gonna get. I put on my socks and shoes, grabbed my jacket and books and ran down the stairs.

Mom was sitting at the table. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You look pretty today."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What? You do! You look very pretty Bugsy. You're looks have been changing here lately. Pretty soon you'll have boobies."

I laughed cause when she said boobies she shook her chest.

She laughed too and got up and kissed me on my forehead.

"Now eat your eggs! You're gonna be late!"

I sat down and took a bite of eggs then looked at mom. She had on a very oversized t shirt that went past her knees. Her short brown hair was in a low pony tail. She looked the same every morning before she got ready for work. Then she'd turn into the secretory that drove two towns away. It was the only place she could find that needed a secretory and the pay was fairly good. So every day she would drive the two and a half hour drive there and back.

The situation with dad didn't help matters either. He lived on the North side. Greaser territory. He lived in a run down house with his then girlfriend and drank all day. He didn't help mom in any way and never invited me over. Not that I would go.

I took one bite of eggs and looked at the clocks.

"Mom, I'm gonna go now. The bus is going to be here any time now."

She walked over and kissed me.

"Be safe. Tell Bayli I said hey. Love you!"

I gasped. I'd forgot about meeting Bayli.

"Love you too mom! Bye"

Bayli Leery had been my best friend since preschool. We did everything together. Today I was supposed to meet her early.

I ran out of the house and towards the bus stop.

I got there right when the bus got there. I ran on and plopped down on the first seat next to Bayli. She looked at me with a annoyed look. Lately she'd been getting all dressed up and wearing lots of makeup. She had gotten her boobs. And since she got those she thought she should dress up. So now her strawberry blonde hair was always curled. She caked on the makeup. Which made her hazel eyes pop. She had got curves and wasn't stick thin like I was. She had turned into the pretty swan. And I was still the ugly duckling.

She had changed in other ways too. She used to be really awkward and shy, like me. Then she'd got her boobs. Which must be some kind of ticket to popularity. Cause she ain't shy anymore. She's got boys falling all over her. . And a lot of people wanting to be her friend.

"Where were you Katie?" she squealed out. " I got here thirty minutes early and you didn't show! Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"Sorry. I woke up late."

She smacked her lips. "Well you should have set your alarm. You forgot to set it again didn't you?"

I smirked. She knew me to well.

"Yea. I guess I did."

"Katie." She huffed. Then looked ahead.

She probably wouldn't talk to me again until we got to school.

I didn't much feel like talking anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Pretty please with a cherry on top review. :)<strong>


	2. 26 Days

**Surprise! I decided to put another chapter up! I would like to thank InsaneIsMyMiddleName, xxxnightblazexxx, and TheCullenThatWasAGreaser for my first three reviews. Love Yall! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>26 Days <strong>

Me and Bayli sat in the corner of the school grounds eating our lunch and watching everybody. I took a bite of my sandwich and looked at Bayli.

"I heard Diane and Eric were macking in Mrs. Jamie's supply closet."

Bayli scrunched up her nose. "Eric Lonz? His nose looks like a damn banana."

I nodded and took another bite of my sandwich.

She took a sip of her juice and nudged me in the shoulder.

"I heard Cathleen and Joseph did it in the back of his brothers car. Then the next day she came to school giving out full details."

I felt myself blush. Bayli noticed and smirked then took a bite of her sandwich.

I looked out over the school yard. The Socs always hung out on the steps, where it was clean to sit. Greasers usually stayed in the parking lot. It was always muddy over there but I guess they didn't mind.

Bayli hit me in the shoulder. "Hey look. Dallas Winston and Tim Shephard look like they're about to have it out."

I looked over at the parking lot and sure enough they were standing right in front of each other. Both of them looked pretty mad too.

Dallas Winston and Tim Shephard was two of the toughest greasers in Tulsa. They were only fourteen but already had a track record as long as my arm. Bayli said as soon as they turn fifteen they'll probably drop out. I didn't understand them two. One day they seem like best friends then the next day they get in a fight.

Bayli kept hitting me in the shoulder. "Wanna get a closer look?"

I looked from the brawl to her. She hadn't took her eyes off the two.

""Na. I'll stay here."

She shot up. "Ok. Suit yourself." And ran toward the fight.

I saw Dally's gang coming toward Dallas. I didn't know all of them. There was a dark headed boy with really curly hair. There was one with real long side burns. I knew him, Two-Bit. He was the one that joked around a lot. Then their was Soda. I'd had a crush on him forever. That's why I didn't want to go over there.

He was so handsome. He was popular cause everybody wanted to be his friend. But I'd never talked to him. He always had a flock of girls around him. And when they weren't around, he was with friends. So I didn't have any chance of talking to him. Not that I would.

I saw Soda's brother stand beside him and the dark headed boy. He was a few years older than the others in the group. He was pretty popular too, quarterback for the football team.

There was another Curtis brother and another boy in their group, but they were still at the elementary school. Ponyboy was the youngest brother's name I know for sure. I couldn't forget a name like that. And I forgot the other boy's name.

Tim and Dallas were fighting by now. I saw Bayli grinning real big and talking to some greaser girl. The crowd had surrounded the boys by the time I saw principal Barker come outside. He went straight to the crowd and pushed his way through. He came out a few minutes late with Dallas and Tim by their collars.

"You two boys are in a lot of trouble, you know that!" I barely heard him yell.

Then he turned back to the crowd. "This whole crowd make its way to my office, NOW! "

Poor Bayli. I tried to look for her but couldn't find her. I quickly tried to put all my lunch stuff back in the containers. I couldn't help but jump when I heard Principle Barker yell from in front of me.

"Davis! That means you too!"

I looked up. There was Barker. Face red and still had those two boys by their collars.

"Sir, If you don't mind me asking, what for? I've been sitting here the whole time, sir."

"Don't argue with me Davis. I know that's what you've been taught by your mama. "

I gasped. "Excuse me?"

His face got even redder. "Don't think I don't know about your trampy mama. And your alcoholic father. And your thieving Aunts and Uncles, Davis! Now move it!"

Now that made me mad. I stood up and walked until I was in front of Barker. I even forgot about being In front of Dallas and Tim. Nobody talked about my mama.

"Mr. Davis. Can we get some things straight? One," I help up a finger. "I don't really care if you talk about my daddy. Two, I am nothing like him. Three, you have no business even talking about my family."

I had up all my fingers now. I balled my fist up and punched him as hard as I could. There was a crack and he dropped to the ground. Dallas and Tim just stood there with smirks on their faces like this was a one cent movie. I crouched down to Principle Barker's face.

"Make sure you never talk about my mama again, sir."

I stood up and walked toward the school. Everybody was watching me. I would have been so embarrassed if I wasn't so angry. I ran up the steps and into the building when it hit me. I slowed down then stopped dead in my tracks. I had just smarted off. Punched somebody! Then had everybody stare at me! Even Soda!

I started trembling and it felt like every nerve in my body was shocked.

I was in so much trouble.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please dont forget to review!<p> 


	3. 25 Days

So here's the next chapter. I hope yall enjoy. Please review. The more reviews the faster I update. I do not own the Outsiders!

25 Days

I looked up from where I was sitting to look at mom. She was scurrying around the kitchen trying to get the tidy up and get dressed at the same time.

"Ok. This is your first day of suspension and being grounded. Stay home, do NOT go anywhere. The only thing you can do is all that work they sent home and clean this whole apartment. "

I huffed and looked down. She'd been in a bitchy mood since I'd got suspended the other day. But I knew she was proud of me for taking up for her. Even though she'd never say it.

"Ok, mom."

She walked up to me and ran her hand through my poufy hair.

"Better get used to it kid. You'll being exactly this for the next five days."

"I know mom." She was acting like I got in trouble everyday.

"she did her hands in the air and scoffed.

"Sor-ry. I'm just telling you what you can and can't do." She smirked. "Bye, hun."

I heard the door shut and rolled my eyes. I didn't even do nothing. I told Baker that. But no. He wouldn't hear it. And what is worse is that mom believed him. That's what made me mad.

Barker went stark crazy about the whole fight deal. He gave the crowd that was around the fight a day suspension. Dallas and Tim got two weeks. And I got one week. Which I got to admit is less then I should have got. I'll be the first to admit that I shouldn't have lost my temper and punched him. But another part of me told myself that he deserved it. Nobody is going to talk about my mom.

I sighed and picked up my pencil. Might as well get started on all this work.

Looking at the building and houses you could tell downtown Tulsa was one big dump. I'd lived here my whole life and always thought that. Every single store in town had some kind of writing on it or busted up windows. Every house was ran down and dingy. I hated this damn town. It made me sick to think that I would have to spend my whole life here. If it wasn't for my family I'd all ready been gone.

I heard a lighter flick and looked at the person who was accompanying me.

Dallas Winston lit his cigarette then quickly snapped his lighter shut. I hated Winston's guts. I really did. But he was good to have in situations where you might or for sure needed to be backed up like right now.

"Damn it Winston. Stop dragging your fucking feet. We need to get there when its still light."

He looked at me and sneered.

"Can it, Shephard. We got plenty of time. Besides, you need to let em sweat it out a little bit anyway."

I shook my head. "You make it so obvious why I'm the one with the gang and you're not, Winston."

He mumbled something under his breath and we walked on for a few minutes.

"Man, I don't see why we had to get suspended just to go on this little visit. I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't care about another thing being on my rap sheet and it's great to be away from that hell hole. But why couldn't you get your idiot brother to go with you."

I turned and look back at him. He'd been walking slow on purpose just to piss me off. When he finally got up to me he took a long drag from his cigarette.

I took a step towards him. "You said it yourself. He's a idiot."

Winston smirked and kept on walking in the direction we were headed. I had a feeling we wouldn't be talking much for the rest of the walk there.

When we walked into the alley that were supposed to meet the Tigers they weren't there yet. Dallas plopped down on a low dumpster and lit up a cigarette.

"I guess they decided to play the make em sweat card, huh?"

I looked out toward the road. "Who's sweating?"

We waited for about fifteen minutes before out the corner of my eye I saw a light flicker on at the very end of the alley way. I looked toward the light and then at Winston. He'd jumped up the second the light came on. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was jumpy.

A blue door with most of the paint peeled off opened up under the light. I didn't see any faces but two guys stepped out. They were both tall and looked like they were built the same. So I couldn't tell right off which one was Jacob.

They walked toward us until they were a couple of feet away then stopped dead in their tracks.

"What's the word , Shephard?" The one on the right spoke up after a few minutes. I knew right of it was Jacob.

I sniffed and looked at the shadow on the right. "I wouldn't really say it was a word Leery. More like a speech."

He chuckled. "All right. Say your piece."

"A couple of my boys have came to me in the last few weeks and told me they've seen your boys on my turf. Mainly the Dingo. Now I thought that rumble we had a few years back settle the whole turf deal."

He chuckled again and shifted his weight. "Come on Shephard. Sales ain't been doing to good on my turf and I know there's a lot of starving people on yours just waiting for some good grass."

" I thought that was the purpose of that rumble, Leery. I don't want that mess sold on my turf."

He nodded. "Tell me, Shephard. What's the difference between selling a little grass and selling 'brand new cars' that the gears have been majorly fooled with?"

For the first time I looked at the kid with him. Like Dallas, he hadn't made a noise. They both knew they were both there in case somebody started a fight.

"The difference is." I looked back at Jacob. "grass kills people. Fooling with gauges ain't hurting nobody."

"Oh really?" He cocked his head over to the side. "Let me play a little picture out for you. Little young homemaker comes to you and you sell her a old car that the breaks don't work on but ya'll tampered with. Well the next day the little broad takes her two kids with her to pick up some groceries. Well on the way home she gets on top of this big hill. She's going down it when, what's this, the breaks give out. The car goes faster and faster down the hill until it crashes into the gully that was at the bottom of the hill. Now tell me again that tampering with cars is safer than selling grass."

It made a cold chill go down my spine when he was telling that. Cause the whole time I was picturing Mom, Curly, and Angela in that car. I quickly shook that off and got to the matter at hand.

"Listen, Leery. You let me deal with my business and you stay in yours. I'm telling you now next time I catch you selling on my turf there's gonna be trouble. And its just gonna get worse."

I turned real quick and walked out the ally. I heard Winston waling beside me. Hopefully, nobody noticed that I got shook up by what he said. But, I couldn't worry about that now. I had a turf to protect.

Once againg please update! I would really appreciate it. And I like to know how im doing with my writting. So update and I'll review quick! Love ya'll! -Michy


	4. 20 Days

**Hiya Yall! It's spring break and I was just sitting around the house so I decided to type up the next chapter of If I die Young. Pretty please don't forget to review, it really helps me update faster and I like to know how im doing. So don't forget!**

***I Do Not Own The Outsiders***

* * *

><p>"Well look who's finally back." Bayli smiled and leaned back on her hands.<p>

I smirked and sat next to her on the grass.

"Yea. I felt ya'll deserved my presence."

"Whoo- hoo. Look who's gotten cocky."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I'm known as a quiet, good girl. But after that stunt with Baker that's gonna change. I realized I'm just a pathetic girl.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Well…" She mocked me and scooted closer . " I missed you Katie-Cat."

"Missed you too Bayli Boo."

It felt nice using our names we called each other when we were kids. We hadn't done it in a long time.

"So how's life at the home front?"

I knew she'd ask that some time today.

" 'S good. Mom's still mom. Ya know?"

She nodded. I couldn't help but stare at her earrings. They were gold framed circles with red bars between the circles.

"Bailey. Where'd you get those earrings?"

She brought a hand to one of them.

"Um.. I borrowed them from you."

"The hell you did. Those came up missing a few years back. I never said you could borrow them Bailey. You asked all the time and I said no. They were my grandmothers and you just took them."

She stood up. " Ok. You know what? I did take them. " She took them out of her ears.

" I don't know why your being such a bitch about me taking them. But you know what? Me and you both know we haven't been doing that good for a year now. I don't want to be friends with you anymore bitch."

She threw the earrings on the ground any walked off.

I called out to her. " At least I don't open my legs for anybody who gives me a second glance, whore!"

She turned around quick, and I nodded.

"Yea, I've heard about you lately. What and who you've been doing."

We stared at each other a good five minutes before the bell rung. I walked right past her and into the building.

Forget her. Forget everything we've been through together. Forget her…

* * *

><p>A baby squalling somewhere.<p>

Cars honking at each other when they pass.

People laughing and talking real loud , having a good time.

These were all sounds of Tulsa at seven in the morning. And they were giving me a fucking headache.

My day hadn't started off to good. Angela had whined all last night about going to some party where she was sure to get knocked up. Then this morning started a bunch of shit between the two of us over nothing. Then she got Ma into it. Then Ma's husband, Carl had to put his two bits in. Thank God Curly has never been one to get into these fights. He just sits somewhere and acts like he don't hear us. I think he knows he's the brightest bulb in the box and that he's lose anyway.

It all ended with me storming out and Curly right behind me. I didn't feel like listening to his mouth so I sent him out to check on all the boys at their posts. And I'd ended up on a bench in front of the school. I figured I could catch Dixie and get a few bases of her before she actually went to school.

While I was waiting for Dix I saw that little chick that had punched Baker. She was tall, real skinny. Not much to look at. But she had earned a level of respect from me for busting one on Baker. And it wasn't just me.

The little chicks friend came up and sat beside her. I didn't know her name either but she was a looker. I hadn't noticed her until a few weeks ago when she started hanging around Sylvia and all girls. From what I'd heard she was fairly easy. Maybe one of these days I can take her out.

And as soon as that thought popped into my head here came Dixie around the corner. I don't know what it was about that girl, but ever since she moved here I had liked her. She wouldn't go out with me, but we had made out. Sometimes a little more. She just drove me up the wall. I didn't know if it was those blonde curls or those green eyes. And she knew good and well I wasn't going to lay off until she went steady with me. That's the only thing that I didn't like about her: She was a tease.

She saw me and walked the towards me, smiling the whole time I might add. Clothes wise she looked greaser enough. Tank top with a cut off jean jacket and short jean skirt. And of course those dusty brown boots she never took off.

When she got close enough I started in on her.

"What's the word Dixie Grace?"

She looked me up and down.

"What do you want Shephard?"

I cringed. She sounded just like Winston when she said that.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I got real close to her face and lowered my voice.

"Why do you think I'm always wanting something?"

She just kept on smiling.

"Cause most of the time.." She whispered.

I didn't let her say much after that cause I kissed her real quick before she had time to back off.

She tried getting away for a minute, but then stopped and let it go. We stayed like that for a good five minutes and I knew the whole school was probably watching us.

I finally let her go and she tried to get her breath back real quick.

"Timothy Kyle Shephard! Didn't your mama teach you any manners? You just don't kiss a girl out in public." She was trying to be serious but doing a sucky job at it.

"Well." I started, and wrapped my other arm around her waist. "How's bout we go somewhere more private. Then maybe we can ditch the kissing and move on to better things."

"What kind of 'bigger things'?" She was playing innocent.

"You know," I kissed her. " we can talk about that politic crap." Then kissed her again.

I couldn't believe it. After a year of begging here she is willing and ready.

But since I was having a shitty day of course it had to get ruined.

"Hiya Tim!"

I looked up. There stood my brother. The dipshit.

"Christ, Curly. What the hell do you want?"

"Well you told me to come find you when I'd checked up on the boys. So I found you."

He looked from me to Dixie.

"Well if it ain't the slut of Tulsa."

"Well if It ain't the dumbass of Oklahoma."

I couldn't help but smirk. Anybody else and I would have knocked em out.

Dixie pulled back from me. The bell had rung and everybody was going inside.

"Well this has been fun. I'll leave you to your brother."

Shit, Curly.

Maybe there was still a chance though.

"Hey Dix. How 'bout I pick you up this afternoon and we can finish discussing politics." I winked at her.

She looked down then at me.

"Can't. Going somewhere with the boys. Bye."

As a saw her walk away I saw all that work go to waste. I wouldn't get that chance again.

I quickly slapped Curly upside the head. "Nice going dumbass. See what you did?"

"Aww Tim," He rubbed his head. "your wasn't even that interested in girls until you found out that Dallas got laid for the first time. Now you just got to out do him."

"Ah shut up, Curly." I started walking towards the house. When Curly caught up I remembered he went and checked on the boys.

"So any news."

"Joe and Andy saw a few of Leery's boys in the Dingo parking lot. Drove up real quick and took care of it. Unfortunately the fuzz got there a few minutes later and took em both to jail."

I stopped walking.

"Damn." That makes seventeen of my boys that are in the clink. I barely had enough for the whole perimeter of my terf. As much as I'd hate it, It looked like I was going to have to ask Dallas if his gang could help out.

I ran my hand through my hair. "You have any idea where Winston is?"

Curly looked at me. "Yea, why?"

"Just shut up and come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. I really hope yall liked it! PLEASE don't forget to review. If I get alot of reviews I will put another chapter up tonight or tomorrow! Peace<strong>

**-Michaela **


	5. 18 Days

**Ya'll, I feel so bad for not updating sooner. School is about to end so I have all the big end of the year tests coming up. But I have good news! Two more weeks of school and Summer vacation will be here and I'll be able to write all day and update regularly. Thank you to those who have stuck with me and I promise I'm gonna get better. Please don't forget to review Darlings!**

* * *

><p>My second day back to school and it sucked. I'd lost my best friend and the teachers watch my every move.<p>

On the other hand my social circle has changed completely. From kindergarten through this year I've let Bayli run me. But since my suspension I've met new people. The greasers thought I was some kind of freaking hero for punching Baker. If only they knew I only did it taking up for my mama.

I'm trying to not be so shy. I've wasted my whole life being scared of anybody just looking at me. I met a girl named Cathy and she introduced me to a lot of girls. Their helping me with my look now. I don't want to be all out greaser, but Cathy says I dress like a librarian. So today she had let me borrow a tight button up shirt. When I first put it on you could see half of my chest so I wore a tank top under it. I refused to wear the skirt that went more than half way up my thigh, and stuck with my usual knee length one. I'd even let Cathy iron my hair. I think I look so weird without my usual fuzzy hair piled up on my head. But I had to admit I liked my straight hair. It took a while, but Cathy finally talked me into wearing makeup.

When we was finished getting me ready I had looked in the mirror and was really surprised. I looked so different. For a minute I felt bad about trying to be something I wasn't. But I really wanted to change so I snuffed the feelings out.

It was lunch time now and I was sitting with Cathy. The lunch room was full. You could barely hear who you were talking to over everybody else talking.

I suddenly heard laughing and looked at the seats in front of me and Cathy. When I looked up I saw Sylvia and Dixie turned around laughing at some guy talking to them from the next table. They were always laughing and messing with somebody. The two of them and Angela Shepard always were always in the middle of everything and was some of the most known girls in Tulsa. But I was fixing to be up there with them.

They turned around again and Dixie propped her head on her hands and looked me over.

"I don't think I know your name."

I'm sure she did, but I went with it. "Katie."

Kathy spoke up. "This is the girl that got suspended with Dal and Tim, Dix."

Dixie looked back at me and then looked down. "Yea. They tend to get a lot of people in trouble."

I didn't like the way she said that. Ad before I could ask her about it the cafeteria door opened and slammed shut.

"Speak of the devil. It's Mr. Winston and Shepard." Sylvia purred out.

I happened to be looking at Dixie when he said that. She looked over at them, rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat. Obviously she wasn't amused. Girls always swooned over them though. I guess it was them being the bad boys. I thought they were both real handsome. And their reputations did make them more appealing.

Of course they saw Sylvia and Dixie and came walking over to our table. Dallas sat by Sylvia and put his arm around her. Tim sat on the other side of Dixie but they didn't say anything to each other or even look at each other.

Dallas looked at Sylvia then over at me and Cathy.

"Evening ladies."

Cathy, of course started up. "Hiya Dallas. What up?"

He sniffed and looked around the lunch room. "Nothing much. Just hanging around this hell hole."

Cathy started up a conversation with Dallas and Sylvia while I just sat there listening. Laughing when I needed to, acting surprised when I needed to.

After a while Dallas looked at me. "You're a quiet on. Ain't you?"

I didn't realize he was talking to me until Cathy nudged my shoulder. I shook my head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Dallas raised his eyebrow. "And proper too?"

I tried to smile and looked down. I barely managed out an I guess so.

He laughed this time. "Ooh and shy. Bet you're still a virgin too huh?"

I blushed and looked down. God I hated that I was acting this way.

"Leave the girl alone, Dallas."

I looked up. Dixie was leaned over Sylvia looking a Dallas.

"She knows I'm just fooling around. " He winked at me. "Right, babe?"

Dixie rolled her eyes and leaned back.

"Hey kid." Dallas slapped my hand. "There's a swinging party at Buck's tonight. You know where that's at? Bet ya don't. Well what do ya say? Wanna go?"

I looked over at Cathy. She shrugged and took a sip of her milk. I turned back to Dallas.

"Sure. What time?"

"Hurry up, Cathy!" We were running up the steps of my building. "I've got to wash my hair and paint my nails and find some clothes to wear and do my makeup and…"

"Katie! Slow your role! We've got plenty of time. I've got you."

I still wanted to get everything ready and have plenty of time.

When we got to my floor I ran even faster to my door and busted in. I went straight to my door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up you two." I turned around to see my mom walking out of her room.

"What are you doing home?"

She got to us and crossed her arms.

"I had a few errands to run so I got off early."

I rolled my eyes. The one day I wanted her to actually stay at work.

"Yea. Whatever. We're going to a party tonight and we got to get ready."

"Katie!" Mom yelled. "You get her right now! What party?"

I had to think quickly. I knew she wouldn't let me go if I told her it was a Bucks.

"Cathy's cousin." I nodded my head towards Cathy. "Cathy's cousin is having a birthday party and a slumber party at her house."

Mom looked at Cathy, sizing her up. Like what she looked like sized up how her whole family looked like.

She must have liked what she saw.

"Ok. Be back by two tomorrow." She looked at me then walked back towards her bedroom.

I looked at Cathy and smiled real big. She grabbed my arm and we ran in my room. As soon as the door shut I slammed my back against the wall.

"I can't believe I just did that!" I squealed. "Now we can stay as late as we want and I can stay at your house."

Cathy plopped down on the bed.

"You can definably tell this is your first rodeo." She laughed and looked around. "So let's try to find you something to wear."

* * *

><p>I looked around the room. The music was blaring, the room was packed, and it smelt like alcohol and cigarettes. The party had only been going for only an hour and it was already threatening to tear the walls down.<p>

Somebody sat on the stool beside me. They pressed their leg against mine and tugged on my shirt. I knew who it was when they did all that.

I looked over at her. She had her hair curled and down. The little black number she had one showed off all her curves.

"How long have you been here?"

I lit up a cigarette. "Half an hour or so."

She nodded and looked out into the crowd.

We sat there for maybe an hour. That's what I liked so much about Dixie. She wasn't the type of girl that I had to constantly talk to and touch. We could just sit here and not say anything for hours.

"Tim." She suddenly poked my leg. I looked over at her. She was staring at something in the crowd. I looked in the direction she was looking.

That Katie girl was right in the middle of a big bunch people, mostly boys. Somebody had dressed her up to look like somebody like Sylvia. She had on a tight red dress. And I mean tight. She had on a good two pounds of make-up. She didn't look like the innocent little girl that I knew she was.

Somebody had given her alcohol and lots of it. You could tell by the way she was acting it was her first time to drink. The people around her seemed to think that it was funny to get somebody drunk like that and make an idiot out of them.

They had her dancing and saying all kinds of crazy shit. I knew the girls would die of embarrassment if she knew what she was doing.

Dixie poked me again.

"Tim, go get her."

I looked at her then back over at Katie. I nodded and slip off my bar stool. When I got to the edge of the circle of people watching and laughing at her I had to shove my way in and keep shoving until I got to Katie.

She was skipping and twirling around shouting random crap. She finally fell and the whole crowd busted out laughing. I walked up to her and helped her up.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"But I don… don't wanna go, go home. I wanna party!" She tried getting loose, and I just held on to her tighter.

"Come on, Shephard. Let her loose." Some cowboy walked up to me. He obviously didn't know me.

"And let her make fool of herself? I don't think so. Let's go Katie." I had to drag her to the door.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna go!" She was making a poor excuse of trying to get loose. Dixie met me at the door and opened it for me so I wouldn't have to let go of Katie.

When we got my old car Dix opened the door for me again and I managed to finally get her in. I slammed the door and turned back to Dix.

"You stay here. I'm going to take her home and I'll be back."

She nodded and looked toward the car then back at me.

"Alright. Be safe." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. After a while she pulled back and winked at me.

I smirked back.

"Aight. I'll be right back."

I got in the car and pulled out the gravel parking lot of Bucks.

"So where you live, Kid?"

She snorted and rolled her head towards me.

"I'm not a kid."

I looked over at her and then back at the road.

"Yea, ok. So where you live?"

"I'm staying with Cathy tonight."

Cathy. The girl she had been sitting with at lunch. I'd seen her go upstairs with a boy a few minutes I got to the party.

"Well Cathy's still at the party. I'll take you home and you can go to her house when she gets home from the party." I was talking to her like she was a little kid.

All of a sudden she started freaking out. "I can't go home. I can't go home. My mom will kill me."

She started crying and I pulled the car over.

"Cool it. Cool it, kid. I get it. We'll just park somewhere until Cathy comes home aight?"

She stopped crying and looked over at me. "I'm not a kid."

I shook my head and looked out the window. "Yea, I forgot."

I wasn't looking at her so before I knew it she had grabbed me and kissed me.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off.

"Hey, hey! Why'd you do that?"

She looked like she was fixing to start crying again.

"I thought that was what you did with boys when you went parking with them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She laid her head in my lap and started mumbling something about being popular.

I didn't know what to do. I had this poor, drunk kid sobbing her eyes out in my lap. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I really like this chapter. So... Review please! Love, Michaela.<strong>


	6. 17 Days

**An extra chapter for not updating in forever! Review Please!**

* * *

><p>"Bug, will you please just tell me what's wrong? How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?"<p>

It was Monday. I'd went to school and everybody had done nothing but laugh at me for what I'd done at the party. All I remember is sobbing my eyes out in Tim Shepard's lap then throwing up on his shoes later that night.

I didn't know what had gone on at the party until I went to school. Obviously I had gotten drunk and made an ass of myself. And the worst thing is that I'd dressed up today thinking that I was finally going to be fully accepted by the greasers. But it ended up them being the main ones laughing. I couldn't take much before I started crying and running right out of the school. I was so humiliated.

Now I was laying on my bed sobbing with mom trying to get me to talk. I usually tell mom everything. But I knew there was no way for me to tell here without me getting in trouble.

"Come on Katie. Talk to me." She stroked my hair. That made me feel worse because it made me remember Tim trying to calm me down.

Mom kept trying to get something out of me. After a while she started getting on my nerves. Before I knew it I raised myself up on my arm and looked at her.

"Mom, will you leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled.

Her face dropped and I instantly felt bad. I had never yelled at my mom. I had never been mad at my mom. She was my best friend.

She nodded a little and I could see the tears in her eyes. She got off the bed and walked toward the door. She opened the door and before she walked out, looked over at me one more time like she thought I'd finally tell her. But I just rolled my eyes at her. She looked down and walked out the door.

I started crying more. I'd embarrassed myself in front of everybody at the party. Cried like a baby in front of Tim Shephard. Then looked like a baby again at school today.

I slowly peeled myself off the bed and stood in front of the mirror.

What had I become? I didn't recognize the girl who's reflection was in the mirror. This girl had board straight hair, unlike my fuzzy rats nest. This girl had a clear face while I had acne and blotchy skin. This girl had a too short skirt and a skin tight shirt opposed to my long skirt and baggy shirt.

And who was I trying to impress? Dallas Winston? Who chased after Sylvia and liked wild girls? Tim Shephard? Who obviously thought I was a kid and who I'd sobbed in front of? Or maybe Sodapop Curtis? Who didn't even know I existed and if he did now thought what everybody else did.

I kept crying and staring at myself in the mirror. I don't know how long I stood there, but I finally realized who I had become. It was what I had always wanted to be and was now realizing that maybe it wasn't all what it was cut out to be.

A greaser.

* * *

><p>"Then that old bird's gonna give me detention for a damn week. Like I'll actually go." Dallas chuckled to himself and hit me in the shoulder.<p>

We were sitting in the old lot. School had just let out and there wasn't anywhere else to go or anything else to do.

"So, uh. Did you see that little broad run out the school today?"

I looked down. I saw it and was expecting it. I knew people were going to bring what happened up just to shake the girls feathers. I also knew that the girl wasn't going to be able to take it.

I nodded my head and Dallas went on.

"Serves her right," He took a drag of his cigarette, "acting stupid like that and not expecting to get a little kidding for it. You know I started to try to get a little action from her before you swooped in and saved her. But I bet you got some, huh?"

I looked up at him. He had a stupid grin on his face that I would love to punch of.

"We didn't do anything. "

He laughed. "Sure. That what you tell Dixie? Can't believe she believed you. Maybe next party I can get a piece of the action. Maybe before that. She looks like she'd be pretty easy to convince."

Before I could think I grabbed his shirt with both hands.

"Don't touch her, Dallas."

He smirked.

"Don't like sharing huh, Tim?"

I shook him a little. "I mean it, Winston, don't touch her."

The smirk faded from his face. He knew when I said his last name that I meant business.

"You got two seconds to get your hands off me, Shephard."

I didn't move.

He punched me in the stomach and I let him go. I stood up quick and managed to punch him in the face. A few more punches were passed. I decided enough was enough and made the final move by punching him in the nuts.

He dropped quickly.

"Dammit, Shephard! Gonna pull a pussy move like that? Jesus."

I took a step back. Sure, it was a pussy move, but it got the point across.

I sat on a barrel and lit a cigarette. After a while Dallas got up .

He lit a cigarette and looked over at me.

"Wanna go grab a beer, man?"

I got up and walked up to him.

"Sure, why not, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review Please? Thank you! Love, Michaela <strong>


	7. 15 Days

**Tadaaaa! First chapter of the summer! Once again thank ya'll for reading my story. I appreciate and love all ya'll. PLEASE don't forget to review for me!**

***Oh, and sadly, I don't own any of the Outsider boys. Just Katie and Dixie!***

**Peace-Love-Stay Gold**

* * *

><p>"And finally on April 9, 1856 the South surrendered at Appomattox Courthouse in Virginia, thus ending the Civil War. Now will everybody please get their books out and turn to page 436. Complete numbers 1-30."<p>

I rolled my eyes and picked my pencil up. The old goat had finally shut up talking, but now we had a butt load of work to do. I looked at the clock. We still had a good hour in here.

The girls in front of me giggled at I looked just in time for me to catch a few looking at me. That had been happening a lot the past few days but I just ignored it. There was nobody to talk to in here so I just picked my pencil back up and started the work.

The bell finally rang and everybody rushed for the door. I got up slowly and got my stuff together trying to avoid as many people as I could in the hallway. It didn't do much good though because it was still packed when I got out there.

I started walking towards my next class when a soc came running down the hallway. He managed to knock into me going past and my books and papers went everywhere. I quickly crouched down and began scrapping papers up. I stopped when a hand suddenly was beside mine picking up papers. I looked up to see who it was and felt my mouth drop.

He looked up and gave me one of his melting smiles.

"Hi."

"Hi. Hey." I could have slapped myself for clamming up like that.

He laughed and started picking up papers again. I shook my head trying to clear it and picked up the rest of the papers. He laid the papers he had picked up on top of the books in my arms and we stood up at the same time.

He smiled again and moved his hand in the direction the soc moved in.

"Stupid jerk didn't even stop to see if you were ok."

I didn't say anything, but thought to myself 'why would he'.

The boy in front of me smiled, looked down then back up and me.

"I don't know if you know me or not. I'm Sodapop Curtis."

I smiled. It took everything I had not to shout out "Of course I know you! I've had the biggest crush on you since kindergarten!"

Instead I half smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm Katie."

He nodded too with that same smile plastered on his face.

"Yea. I've seen you in action."

I quickly looked down and blushed. I felt sick to the stomach. He'd seen me at Bucks and thought what everybody else thought.

"You're the one that punched Baker, right?"

I looked back up at him and let a weird laugh out. Once again I felt like slapping my self.

He laughed and I blushed.

"Nice to see somebody do it."

I finally was about to actually say something to him when the bell rang.

Soda looked around and seemed to notice there was nobody left in the hallway.

"There's the bell. You want me to walk you to class and explain to your teacher what happened."

"No. its fine." I said a little to quickly.

"Well, I better get to class. Sorry for what that soc did. Maybe I'll see you later."

I smiled at him.

"Maybe."

He walked off with that big smile still on his face. I took stood there and took what just happened in for a few minutes before running to class.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and I near about ran out of the classroom. I walked quickly to the exit , eager to get some fresh ar.<p>

I was still in a very good mood from my conversation with Soda earlier. I had been walking on air. After all this time I had finally talked to him and it took a soc knocking my books out of my hands for it to happen. But no matter what the circumstances I was still giddy from talking to him.

Everybody had already got in their groups by the time I got outside. Soc's on the walkway, Greaser's in the yard. Unfortunately I had to pass through both to get to the road.

I made it through the Soc pit without anything happening, but the greasers could be just as nasty.

I was almost to the road when somebody stepped in front of me. I looked up to see Tim Shephard looking down at me.

"Hey, kid."

I slightly winced when he called me kid.

"Tim."

"Look," He looked down at his boots. "Nobody's been messin' with ya, huh?"

"No. Every things peachy, Tim. Why ya' ask?"

He simply grunted walked off like nothing had happened.

I just kept walking. It made me mad that he walked up, asked me a question and walked off like that without explaining himself.

I wasn't watching were I was going and before I knew it somebody bumped into me and for the second time that day my papers went flying.

"Damn it! Again?"

I turned around to yell at the person that had bumped into me and stopped short. Lord and behold it was non other than Sodapop Curtis.

The look on his face reminded me of a toddler who had gotten in trouble. I just stood there and looked at him then bent down to start picking my stuff up.

Not long after a pair of hands was copying mine and scrapping papers up.

When we finally had everything I stood up and looked at him again.

"Look, Katie. I sure am sorry. Let me make it up to you. How 'bout we do something. You think Tim will get mad if we grab a hamburger or something?"

I raised a eyebrow.

"Why would Tim Shephard care if I went somewhere with you?"

Soda blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gee. I thought you and Tim was going steady. What, with him taking you home and staying gone so long and him coming and taking to ya'.

I raised a eyebrow and stifled a laugh.

"No, Sodapop. I am no where near going steady with Tim Shephard and pretty sure I never will be."

He grinned one of those goofy grins.

"Oh. Well, me make this little incident up to you. How 'bout we go grab a hamburger. Let's say, tomorrow?"

"I… Yea… Yea." I mentally slapped myself again for nodding my head as hard as I could the whole time I answered.

Soda just laughed and took a step closer.

"Good. Pick you up at five."

I bit my lip trying to hold back a squeal as I watched him walk back over to his friends.

The first thing that popped in my head was to run and tell Bayli. But then I remembered that we weren't friends anymore. I quickly pushed that out of my head.

I took thirteen years, but Sodapop Curtis now knew I existed. And even more: I had a date with him.

* * *

><p>I quickly grabbed the headboard for some kind of support.<p>

A few more minutes later I felt the relief I needed.

I plopped down on my back and tried to catch my breath. The girl next to me was doing the same.

After a long time, and us finally catching our breath, she scooted closer to me and put her head on my chest.

"Tim?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She whispered.

I continued to stare at the ceiling hoping to God she dropped this, but knowing good and well she wouldn't.

She slapped my arm.

"Tim. I said 'I love you'."

I looked over at her. "Dixie, don't do this."

She sat up quickly.

"Start what, Tim? Start what? We've been together this long and you haven't once told me you told me! What's wrong?"

I just kept looking at her. After what seemed like forever she scooted to the edge of the bed and got up, grabbing her clothes.

"So is this just a public thing? Am I just a girl to have on your arm to make your image better? That's what this is ain't it? God…" She pulled up her pants.

I got out of bed and walked over to her.

"You know good and well that ain't it, Dixie."

"Then what is it?

"You're… You're my girlfriend."

"Then why can't you say eight fucking letters?" She yelled in my face.

And I of course I just kept looking at her. She shook her head and walked towards the door. She slammed it so hard the window rattled.

I blacked out.

I ran my hands through my hair.

I paced a few circles.

And instead of screaming my lungs out, like I felt like doing, I grabbed the closest thing to me and slammed it up against the wall. I don't know what it was, but I heard glass break.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, putting my head in my hands.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Or dislike? That is the question. Pretty please review for me! I really like to hear feedback for my work. Well, until next time:<strong>

**-Michaela**


	8. 14 Days

**First off, I am SO sorry for the wait. Katie has been getting ready for this date an awful long time. :) But alot has gone on the last few months. Anway, I hope you enjoy this. I owe you guys some quick chapters and I'll try my best. Please dont forget to review!**

***I don't own the Outsiders. But I wish I did.***

* * *

><p>Pick a shirt up. Find something wrong with it. Throw it on the other side of the room.<p>

This had been going on for hours. I had freaked out all day at school. I had ran home and started looking for something to wear. I couldn't find anything.

I threw a pale blue shirt across the room and stood up. I caught my reflection when I did. My hair was all knotted, I didn't have a stich of make up on, and I was still in a baggy sweat shirt with no bra on.

I started pacing. I was getting pretty sick feeling. I glanced at the clock. 3:32. Soda would be here at 4:30. I ran out my door to the phone. I needed help.

She walked in a circle around me with her hands on her hips. She was looking me over. Checking that my newly curled hair all the way down to my sparkly clean shoes were just right.

She stopped when she got back in front of me and nodded. Obviously she was pleased with her work.

"Dixie thank you so much." I started.

She smiled at me and started putting her make up back in the bag it came out of.

"Anytime."

I looked at the clock. 4:14.

"Try not to mess it up, huh?" She looked dup from wrapping the cord around her curling iron to wink at me.

I forced a smile.

"Nervous?" She had obviously caught me wringing my hands.

"A little." I sat on my bed." I mean, I've wanted this a long time. I still can't believe I'm going on a date with Sodapop Curtis."

"Well just be yourself and everything should be fine." She walked to the mirror and started fooling with her own hair.

"Well I don't know. This is my first date. How do you act? What do you and Tim do?"

She laughed and turned around to look at me.

"Katie, the last people you need to model your date with Soda off from is me and Tim."

"Why? Ya'll seem ok." And they did. They were always laughing and make out.

She came and sat down beside me.

"Because Soda is sweet and gentlemanly. Tim is… Tim." She looked at me to see if I got it.

I didn't.

"Look." She turned sideways facing me. "They're two completely different people. Soda will love you if you act yourself and just have fun tonight. All right?"

I nodded.

"Well." She stood back up. "Speaking of Tim I've got to go."

She grabbed her bag and went for the door. Right before she walked out the door she turned around and looked at me.

"Whatever you do, Katie, don't ever go out with a guy who is in any way in a gang. You can get hurt."

And with that she left. I took a deep breath and looked at my hands. How in the world was I going to do this?

* * *

><p>"I hope you're ok with coming here." Soda held the door open for me to walk in.<p>

I smiled at him and walked in. We had gone to the Dingo. It was its usual loud self. But I didn't really care. I was with Sodapop Curtis.

He slipped his hand around my wrist and led me to the back of the place. There was fewer people back here, and somewhat quieter.

He watched me slid into the booth before sitting in the one in front of me.

The waitress came soon and we both ordered a hamburger and fries with a coke. When she walked away Soda tapped the table with his knuckles and smiled at me.

"So, been thinking of punching the principle again"

I laughed.

"Na. He hasn't given me a reason to yet."

His smile got even bigger.

"Man, my brother Darry told me that in all his years of being in school he hasn't ever seen a kid punch the principle. Much less a girl."

"Well I don't let people talk about my mama."

He nodded.

"Yea I think I'd get pretty riled up if somebody talked about my mom too."

The waitress brought our food and put it on the table.

Soda stuffed a few French fries in his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed them.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's your dad?"

I looked up from taking a sip of my coke. I was worried something would be brought up about my family.

"He lives on the north side. " I was going to give him as little details about my father as I could.

"Oh." He watched me take a bite of my burger. "Sorry."

I nodded and wiped my mouth.

"It's ok. I didn't like him that much anyway." That was an understatement.

"My buddy Two-Bit's parents split a few years back. His mom has it pretty hard."

"Yeah, my mom too. But we make it, you know?" I shrugged and he smiled at me.

This wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said it was just me and you tonight?" Dixie stated. I knew she was kinda pissed. But circumstances had changed.<p>

"I did say that." I looked over at her.

"Then why did he have to come?" She pointed to her other side. I heard Dallas chuckle.

"Because." He put an arm over her shoulder. "You two would have gone out and got yourselves killed tonight if I wasn't here to supervise."

"Dallas." Dixie looked straight ahead. "You have a few short seconds to get your arm off from me."

I smirked and popped my collar. Those two use to be kinda close. I don't know what had happened, but nowadays she couldn't half stand to be around him.

"What exactly are you pulling tonight?" Dixie took a few steps towards me and put her hand in my front pocket. I smirked when she started grabbing.

"Just patrolling." I lied. I was trying to get her uninterested. So I wouldn't have to tell her she couldn't come.

"Well whatever it is." Dallas lit a cigarette." You're not invited."

I jumped when Dix grabbed a little too hard this time.

She looked over at Dallas then back at me. If she wasn't angry about Dallas coming she sure was now.

"Tim." She started. I quickly grabbed both of her arms and backed her up.

We'd been sitting on my front porch for a while now. She thought me and her was going to watch a movie and fool around tonight. But the Tigers had messed that up.

"Come inside with me." I whispered in her ear. She stared me down for a while before turning around and going inside.

I looked at Dallas and flipped him off before walking inside.

"Wear a condom!" He yelled after I'd slammed the door shut.

I found her in the bathroom. She was leaned against the sink with her arms crossed over her chest.

I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Tim this was supposed to be our night. We haven't done anything in a long time." She uncrossed her arms.

"I know." I walked in front of her and ran my fingers through hers.

"Why can't I come with you?" She asked.

I leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"Because it's dangerous."

She tilted her head to one side and ran her fingers through my hair.

"If it's too dangerous for me then it's got to be dangerous for you too." She whispered.

I ran my hand up her shirt. She was right.

"It's got to be done." I said before kissing her.

* * *

><p>"I count three." Dallas said before lighting a cigarette.<p>

I nodded in agreement.

I'd heard from somebody that there were some kids coming to the edge of the turf to score weed. I wanted to know how they were getting it. So me and Dallas had been sitting here for a good hour waiting for the dealers to pull up. We got here a few minutes after the kids did.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Dallas crossed his legs. "I mean, whoever comes is going to have a gun or something. We just gonna run down there like target practice?"

I had thought of that. But I had it all planned out.

"We're going to drive down there and just get out the car. I got us covered."

He looked over at me.

"You're carrying?" He sounded amused.

I didn't look at him. And he started chuckling.

"Dumbass. I see two situations. The gun goes off and shoots your dick off or it's gonna fall out and you're going to get us both shot on the spot."

"I got this." I told him.

We waited another good hour. Finally a black car pulled into the parking lot. Dallas sat up in his seat. I put my hand on the key.

Somebody got out of the car and walked towards the kids. They talked a few minutes before the person pulled something out of his pocket.

I cranked the car and slammed the gas without bothering to look both ways. We got to the parking lot and I slammed on the brakes.

Dallas opened his door and jumped out right before me. The kids had stepped back a few steps with their hands up.

There stood Jacob Leery with a fucking gun pointed right at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Leery?"

"I told you." He looked back at the kids. "You're sides over here starving. I'm just giving them what they want."

"To kids, man?" Dallas spat at him.

Leery took his eyes off me and looked at Dallas.

"See you brought your crutch, Shephard. Looks like you can't do nothing without your friend here."

"Get the fuck out of here, Leery." I took a step towards him and he shook the gun.

"I wouldn't do that, Shephard. I hear you got a sweet girl that would probably be heartbroken if you ended up dead."

A police siren started in the distance. It sounded like it was a few streets down from here. The kids started running for the sub burbs.

Leery looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I knew he couldn't afford to be thrown in jail tonight. And truth is, I couldn't either.

"This ain't over, Shephard." He shook the gun one more time at me and looked at Dallas before running to his car and speeding off.

The police car sped past a few minutes after he left.

Dallas walked over to me and got his pack of cigarettes out.

"You know he meant it when he said this wasn't over, right?"

I started walking towards the car.

Yeah. I knew it.

* * *

><p>"I had a lot of fun tonight." I turned around to face Soda.<p>

He smiled down at me.

"Yeah, me too."

I looked back out at the street towards the car. His friend, Two-Bit had drove us home from the Dingo.

"So." He started. I looked back at him. "You wanna do it again soon?"

He looked like he meant it.

"Sure." I said a little too quickly. I heard mama walking through the house.

"I better go in. Thanks for walking me to the door."

"No problem. I'll talk to you at school. Night." He leaned down and my heart started beating faster. I had no idea how to kiss.

His lips landed on my cheek and I prayed he couldn't feel how hot I was from blushing.

He straightened up and smiled at me one last time before starting to walk towards the car. I waited until he got half way there before going in.

When I got in I leaned against the door. I knew I had to be smiling like a dumb idiot.

"I see it went all right." Mom came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk.

"Oh mama." I said and started swaying. "It was wonderful."

She laughed and started walking towards her room.

"Well go get ready for bed then come in here and tell me everything."

When she was gone I skipped to my room.

It felt like, at that moment, that nothing could go wrong in my life. But it only lasted a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did. As mentioned earlier I'm going to try my best to update quickly. Pretty please don't forget to review!<strong>

**-Michaela**


End file.
